memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
B'Elanna Torresová
:B'Elanna Torresová je poloviční Člověk a poloviční Klingon. Sloužila jako hlavní inženýr na palubě plavidla Federace ''Voyager''. Dětství :B'Elanna se narodila v roce 2349 ve federální kolonii Kessik IV, kde strávila většinu svého dětství. Protože vztahy mezi Klingonskou říší a Federací nebyly tehdy příznivé, byly B'Elanna a její matka jedinými Klingony v kolonii Kessik IV. Ačkoli žádný z kolonistů neřekl nikdy nic negativního na B'Elannu či její matku, přesto cítila, že se odlišují. (VOY: Faces) Když měla B'Elanna pouhých 5 let (2354), její otec John Torres opustil Federální kolonii a vrátil se zpět na Zemi. Nikdy se už nevrátil. B'Elanna proplakala každou noc i několik měsíců po jeho odchodu. Nechápala proč to udělal. Později si uvědomila, že je to kvůli její a matčině povaze a jejich vzhledu. Zkrátka proto, že jsou Klingonky. Od té doby se chtěla B'Elanna změnit a stát se člověkem. (VOY: Faces) :Informace o B'Elannině věku v době odchodu jejího otce se v několika dílech seriálu mění. Podle životopisu odešel když měla 11 let, v epizodě „Faces“ a „Eye of the Needle“ to bylo když měla 5 let a v díle „Extreme Risk“ to bylo když měla 6 let. thumb|B'Elanna ve 12 letech B'Elannin otec už nikdy neusiloval o navázání kontaktu se svou dcerou 2377. B'Elanna a její matka Miral museli tuto těžkou životní zkoušku překonat. Později B'Elanna odešla od Hvězdné flotily, a s Miral se vrátila na Qo'noS, Klingonskou domovskou planetu. (VOY: Eye of the Needle, Author, Author) Když žila na Qo'noSu, vzala ji matka na prohlídku Gatanského moře, kde se téměř utopila. Když ji matka zachránila, řekla jí o Klingonském posmrtném životě, Sto-Vo-Kor, a Gre'thor. Když manželství jejích rodičů skončilo, vzala matka B'Elannu z Federální školy kam chodila a vzala ji do Klingonského chrámu, kde ji začala učit cti a disciplíně. (VOY: Barge of the Dead) Jako dítě chodila B'Elanna na základní školu s Danielem Byrdlem, který ji často terorizoval. Smál se jejímu čelu a poukazoval na to, že je z poloviny Klingon. Nazýval ji "Miss želví hlava". Torresovou to velmi vytáčelo a jednou už to nevydržela a pustila se do něj. Musela ji zastavit učitelka Malvinová. (VOY: Juggernaut) Jedno z oblíbených jídel Torresové, když byla ještě dítě, byly banánové palačinky s javorovým sirupem, které jí připravovala její babička, aby jí udělala radost (VOY: Extreme Risk). Její další oblíbené jídlo je smažené kuře s bramborovým salátem. (VOY: Renaissance Man) Počátky kariéry Hvězdná flotila V roce 2366 navštěvovala Torresová Akademii Hvězdné flotily Byla vynikající studentkou, ale velmi problémovou, a proto v 19 letech Akademii opustila (VOY: Caretaker, Extreme Risk). Během času, který na Akademii strávila měla 4 disciplinární řízení a jedno odvolání z výuky. (VOY: Parallax, VOY: Extreme Risk) Mezi její učitele patřili Komandér Zakarian a profesor Chapman. Torresová měla s Chapmanem neustálé konflikty, proto byla později překvapena, když se dozvěděla, že byl velmi zklamaný z toho že opustila Akademii. Považoval ji za jednu z nejlepších studentek. (VOY: Caretaker, Parallax) Makisté Torresová se později po opuštění Hvězdné flotily přidala k Makistům, kteří se stali její náhradní rodinou. Dostala se pod vedení Chakotaye. V roce 2371 byla jejich loď Val Jean pronásledována v Badlands cardassijskou lodí Vetar pod velením Gula Eveka. Později byla přenesena do kvadrantu Delta bytostí zvanou Ochránce. Loď Hvězdné flotily Voyager byla později vyslána na svou první misi, jejímž primárním úkolem bylo tuto ztracenou loď Makistů najít. Byla však také přesunuta do kvadrantu Delta. Bytost Ochránce členy posádky obou lodí prozkoumala a později je vrátila na paluby jejich lodí, ovšem bez B'Elanny a Harryho Kima, kteří byli Ochráncem posláni na domovskou planetu Ocampů, kde byli nakaženi různými nemocemi, aby byla prověřena jejich odolnost. Torresová odmítla spolupracovat a společně s Harrym se pokusila o útěk na povrch planety. Později byli zachráněni. Makistická loď Val Jean byla později zničena a Makistická posádka byla nucena odejít na ''Voyager'', kde se stala součástí posádky Hvězdné flotily. (VOY: Caretaker) Na palubě Voyageru První rok Když se obě posádky spojily, aby se společnými silami pokusily dostat se z kvadrantu Delta, staly se jednou posádkou, a to posádkou Hvězdné flotily. Torresová nejdříve dostala hodnost mladšího důstojníka, konkrétně poručíka. Velice špatně vycházela se svým nadřízeným - hlavním inženýrem, Joe Carey. Později ji Chakotay navrhl na post hlavního inženýra místo Careyho. Ovšem Janewayové se to nezdálo jako dobrý nápad, nicméně dala Torresová šanci, aby ukázala co v ní je a také se s ní osobně setkala, aby ji lépe poznala. Poté byl Voyager polapen kvantovou singularitou. Torresová navrhla výborné řešení, jak se dostat z této singularity a získala si tak kapitánův respekt. Získala provizorní hodnost staršího poručíka (stejnou hodnost jako Carey), ale stala se Hlavním inženýrem místo Careyho. (VOY: Parallax) Když prozkoumávali mlhovinu, Torresová zjistila, že se nejedná o mlhovinu, ale živou necleogenickou bytost, kterou Voyager poškodil, když do ní vnikl. Torresová a Janewayová použily raketoplán, aby poškozenou bytost uvedly do původního stavu. Ještě víc to prohloubilo jejich vztah a respekt jedné k druhé.( VOY: The Cloud) Později stejného roku byla B'Elanna chycena Vidiiany, kteří na ní prováděli experimenty. Vidiian jménem Sulan při zkoumání zjistil, že klingonská DNA je resistentní proti viru Phage. Oddělil tedy B'Elanninu klingonskou DNA od lidské a ze získané klingonské DNA stvořil zcela novou B'Elannu, čistokrevnou Klingonku. To co zbylo z původní B'Elanny – lidská B'Elanna, byla velmi slabá a byla nucena pro Vidiiany pracovat a hloubit podzemní šachty. Klingonská B'Elanna později obětovala svůj život, aby zachránila lidskou B'Elannu. Na Voyageru později doktor zjistil, že Torresová nemůže bez své klingonské DNA žít, a proto ji vrátil zpět do jejího genomu. (VOY: Faces) Při návštěvě Sikarianů zjistila, že vlastní technologii, která jim umožňuje cestovat vesmírem mnohem rychleji. Kdyby takovou technologii vlastnil Voyager, zkrátilo by to značně jejich cestu domů. Ale mimozemšťané odmítli tuto technologii vydat, protože by to bylo proti jejich hlavní směrnici. Torresová chtěla získat tuto technologii ilegálně, ale kapitán Janewayová jí to zakázala. Rozhodla se tento rozkaz ignorovat a setkala se s cizinci. Byla velmi překvapena, když ji Tuvok nabídl svou pomoc. Později se však ukázalo, že tato cizí technologie není kompatibilní s technologií Voyageru. (VOY: Prime Factors) Rok 2372 Další rok byla uvězněna, když hledala tellerium. Později ji zachránila kapitán Janewayová. Později byla unesena umělými životními formami, tzv. automatickými osobními jednotkami, kteří byli vytvořeni příslušníky jedné zaniklé rasy, která je užívala v bojích s nepřáteli. Nemohli se však rozmnožovat, a proto unesli Torresovou, aby vytvořila další jednotky. Sami totiž nebyli schopni stabilizovat své energetické články. Torresová byla nejdříve ochotna vyrobit další jednotky, ale později zjistila, že za vymření druhu, který je stvořil mohou sami androidé. A že dvě skupiny těchto androidů teď válčí proti sobě. Prototyp, který vytvořila tedy zničila a vrátila se zpět na Voyager, zatímco obě frakce robotů pokračovaly ve válce. (VOY: Resistence, Prototype) Později se Voyager setkal s řízenou střelou, kterou programovala sama Torresová, když byla Makvitou. Tato střela se ztratila v kvadrantu Delta a kvůli poruše se zaměřila na špatný cíl a chtěla zničit cizí obydlenou planetu. B'Elanna ji musela deaktivovat. (VOY: Dreadnought) Na Voyager zavítala vidiianská doktorka Pel, aby nalezla lék na virus Phage, na který umírala. Doktor se do ní zamiloval a byl ochoten jí pomoci. B'Elanna nejdříve odmítla Doktorův návrh prozkoumat její mozkovou tkáň za účelem nalezení léku na virus Phage, později však souhlasila. Klingonská DNA je totiž proti tomuto viru rezistentní. Nemoc, která byla u Pel v jednom z konečných stadií se díky klingonské DNA zpomalila a Torresová jí tak zachránila život. (VOY: Lifesigns) Později byla i se zbytkem posádky Voyageru uvězněna Kazony na nepřátelské planetě. Pomohla zachránit Neelixe a Kes, kteří byli zajati primitivním druhem, který obýval tuto planetu. (VOY: Basics, Part II) Rok 2373 Když Voyager na svou palubu transportoval skupinu Enaranů, Torresová začala mít sny o genocidě proti příslušníkům jejího národa, kteří se nazývali "sestupní". Ve svých snech měla Torresová vzpomínky Enaranky zvané Jora Mirell. Skutečná Mirell přenášela své vzpomínky Torresové. Když pak zemřela, Torresová se postavila všem Enaranům, kteří zakázaly rozšiřování jakýchkoliv vědomostí o této události. Enarané nakonec odešli z Voyageru, ale Torresová předala své vzpomínky jinému Enaranovi, aby tato událost nebyla zapomenuta. (VOY: Remember) Torresová a Paris byli napadeni neznámými mimozemšťany. Tom Paris byl zraněn a B'Elanna ho dopravila zpět na Voyager, kde byl ošetřen. ( ) Později tohoto roku byla Torresová ovlivněna pon farrem, když z ní chtěl Vorik, jeden z Vulkánů na palubě, udělat svou družku. Pon farr ještě prohloubil její klingonské pudy a způsobil tak velmi problémů. Bylo to také poprvé, kdy B'Elanna projevila své city k Tomovi Parisovi. Když byla ovlivněná pon farrem, pokoušela se ho svést a líbala se s ním. Jediným způsobem jak ukončit vulkánský pon farr je buď kopulace s druhem nebo rituální souboj se sokem. Když ji Vorik přistihl s Parisem, chtěl s ním jako se svým sokem bojovat. Nakonec se mu však postavila B'Elanna. (VOY: Blood Fever) B'Elanna později přeprogramovala Doktorovu dokonalou holografickou rodinu, aby byla více realistická. Tím se Doktor dostal do velkých problémů, když musel překonat smrt své holografické dcery. (VOY: Real Life) Později se také zúčastnila holoprogramu, který byl o makistické vzpouře na Voyageru. Tento program naprogramoval Tuvok jako cvičný program pro bezpečnostní oddíly. Program byl však upraven Seskou, která se přidala ke Kazonům a opustila Voyager před dvěma lety. (VOY: Worst Case Scenario) Borgové Při prvním setkání Voyageru s Borgy pomáhala s výrobou nanosond, které měly být užity jako zbraň proti nepřátelské rase 8472, kteří ovšem nebyli pro Voyager jedinou hrozbou. Borgové, kteří byli nejdříve spojenci Voyageru v boji proti 8472 se totiž později rozhodli Voyager asimilovat. Chtěli to udělat prostřednictvím Sedmé z devíti, kterou však B'Elanna vyřadila elektrickým výbojem, čímž přerušila její spojení se Společenstvem. (VOY: Scorpion, Part II) Později se zúčastnila krádeže borgské transwarpové cívky, s jejíž pomocí by se značně zkrátila cesta Voyageru domů. Když byla později Sedmá přinucena vrátit se ke Společenstvu, Torresová osadila Deltaplán lepšími zbraněmi, které by byly nápomocny vysvobození Sedmé z devíti. (VOY: Dark Frontier) Během posledního roku dlouhého putování Voyageru pomáhala Torresová s vypuštěním látky, která by umožňovala některým vojákům zrušit jejich spojení se Společenstvem. S kapitánem Janewayovou, a Tuvokem se nechali dobrovolně asimilovat a vypustili tento pathogen do centrálního plexu. Někteří vojáci se osvobodili od mysli úlu a vypukla občanská válka. (VOY: Unimatrix Zero) Rok 2374 Pro B'Elannu je velmi těžká kontrola své vlastní zuřivosti. Verbálně napadla Sedmou a obvinila ji, že nemá žádné pocity viny z toho co dělala když byla Borgem. Sedmá jí pomáhala s modifikacemi warpového jádra, ale došlo k nehodě a jádro muselo být vystřeleno z lodi. Paris a Torresová se později pokoušeli dostat toto jádro zpátky na loď, ale mezitím se ho zmocnil druh Caatatiové. Ti poškodili jejich raketoplán a Torresová s Parisem se museli ve skafandrech transportovat do volného vesmíru. Zde se B'Elanna poprvé vyznala ze svých citů k Tomovi. Voyager, který mezitím získal jádro nazpět, je pak na poslední chvíli (docházel jim vzduch) zachránil. (VOY: Day of Honor) Později byla Torresová společně s Doktorem poslána na pomoc neznámému holografickému programu, který po smrti posádky zůstal na své lodi zcela sám. Torresová však později odhalila jeho nenávist k organickým bytostem a zjistila, že svou posádku zabil on sám. Později se pokusil zabít i B'Elannu, ale jí se podařilo jeho program dekompilovat elektrickým výbojem. (VOY: Revulsion) Když pak Voyager dorazil na domovskou planetu Marianů, posádka začala s těmito přátelskými lidmi obchodovat a přátelit se. V jejich společnosti neexistoval zločin a násilí. Když B'Elanna uzavírala jeden z obchodů, vrazil do ní jeden z obyvatel. Nejdříve se velmi naštvala, ale hned na to si uvědomila, že se vlastně nic nestalo. Jenomže tento muž později spáchal zločin, Mariané dávali vinu Torresové. Nakazila ho prý svou násilnickou myšlenkou. Byla obviněna z toho, že na zlomek sekundy pomyslela na to, že mu ublíží za to, že do ní vrazil. Tuvok však nakonec dokázal její nevinu a zachránil ji tak před vymazáním jejich násilnických myšlenek. (VOY: Random Thoughts) Když se Hirogeni zmocnily Voyageru a udělali z něj jednu velkou holopalubu, z větší části posádky se staly postavy v holoprogramu. Kapitán Janewayová byla majitelkou baru a Sedmá z devíti barovou zpěvačkou. Torresová dostala roli mladé francouzky, která otěhotněla s německým vojákem, který okupoval Francii. (VOY: The Killing Game, Part II) Setkání s cizími druhy V roce 2375 byla Torresová napadena Cytoplazmatickou životní formou, která se přisála k jejím orgánům a úžívala jich pro své vlastní přežití. Doktor chtěl Torresovou zachránit, ale neměl potřebné znalosti, a proto chtěl aktivovat hologram Cardassianského doktora jménem Crell Moset, odborníka na exobiologii, aby mu pomohl tohoto parazita zneškodnit. B'Elanna však tento návrh odmítla, protože Moset je Cardassian, i když jen hologram. Navíc se později zjistilo, že tento doktor prováděl pokusy na Bajoranských vězních. Když se však B'Elannin stav zhoršoval, kapitán se rozhodla ignorovat její přání a svolila k operaci. (VOY: Nothing Human) S Malony se setkala když byla členkou výsadku, který vstoupil na Malonský tanker, aby zabránil jeho výbuchu a následnému zamoření vesmíru radiací. Poté zjistila, že tanker prothl Malon jménem Dremk, který tím chtěl upozornit na nebezpečí transportu tohoto odpadu. Když pak odmítl uzavřít trhlinu, napadl Torresovou a ona byla nucena ho zabít, aby ochránila samu sebe i Voyager. (VOY: Juggernaut) Další rok se setkala se svým přítelem z Akademie Hvězdné flotily. Jeho jméno bylo Burke a dostal se do kvadrantu Delta na lodi Federace jménem [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]] podobným způsobem jako Voyager. Equinox však byl v mnohem horší situaci, protože to byla malá loď třídy Nova, která měla malou rychlost a byla určena především pro krátkodobé planetární výzkumy. Aby zvýšili svou rychlost, užívali členové posádky jako palivo cizí životní formy. Tím se dostali do konfliktu s posádkou lodi Voyager. (VOY: Equinox, Equinox, Part II) Problémy s identitou V roce 2375 trpěla Torresová velmi těžkými depresemi, které vznikly, když se dozvěděla, že mnoho Makistů, které znala a byli jí druhou rodinou, bylo zabito vojsky Dominionu. Dozvěděla se to přímo od velitelství flotily při jejich jejím kontaktu s Voyagerem prostřednictvím Hirogenského komunikačního systému. Aby zahnala tuto depresi, tak podstupovala zbytečná rizika, především na holopalubě, kde si pouštěla mnoho nebezpečných programů s vypnutými bezpečnostními protokoly. Později se s Parisem a Kimem pokoušela o stavbu zcela nového člunu, tzv. Deltaplánu, kvůli záchraně sondy, kterou odcizili Maloni. Během bitvy pak Torresová zachránila Deltaplán i celou posádku. To ji dodalo sílu a pocit, že je pro svou posádku užitečná a potřebná. Její deprese ustoupily. (VOY: Extreme Risk) Klingonské kořeny Torresová měla zlou nehodu a během kómatu se dostala do Klingonského pekla Gre'thor. Potkala svou matku, Miral, která jí řekla, že když nepřijme klingonské zvyky zabije ji i sebe. Když se pak Torresová probudila, chtěla se vrátit zpět do kómatu, aby mohla svou matku zachránit. Doktor to udělal a Torresová zachránila svou matku. Ne proto, že kvůli ní riskovala život, ani proto, že podstoupila klingonský rituál, ale proto, že žila dobrý život a byla upřímná sama k sobě. (VOY: Barge of the Dead) Později byla opět konfrontována se svou klingonskou stranou, když byla těhotná. Bála se, že její dítě bude mít stejně těžké dětství jako ona a její vrstevníci se jí budou posmívat. Její špatný pocit se prohloubil, když jí Doktor ukázal projekci plodu a ona viděla, že dítě bude mít klingonské rysy. Zeptala se Doktora, jestli by ho nemohl geneticky pozměnit. Později zfalšovala diagnostický test podle jehož výsledků by změny v DNA byly nezbytné pro přežití dítěte. Paris však tento podvod odhalil a zastavil Doktora těsně před tím, než změnu provedl. Torresová byla rozzlobená, ale Tom ji ujistil, že není stejný jako její otec a že ji nikdy neopustí kvůli tomu jaká je nebo jáké je jejich dítě. (VOY: Lineage) Později se s Klingony setkala, když se Voyager setkal s klingonskou generační lodí. Byly na výpravě, která měla vypátrat spasitele klingonského lidu, Kuvah'Magha. Kapitán klingonské lodi Kohlar byl přesvědčen, že Kuvah'Magh je B'Elannino dítě. Zfalšovali tedy poruchu své warpové cívky, aby je Janewayová přenesla na Voyager. Kohlar chtěl, aby mu B'Elanna pomohla přesvědčit posádku, že její dítě je spasitel. Když byla potom uražena klingonským válečníkem, Tom akceptoval výzvu k boji, aby uchránil B'Elanninu čest. Když potom klingonský válečník zkolaboval při bitvě, Doktor u něj nalezl Nehret, těžkou nemoc, která byla zodpovědná za jeho kolaps. Protože Nehret je přenosný pouze na Klingony, byla B'Elanna i její dítě infikováni. Protože Kohar a jeho posádka stále věřili, že je její dítě spasitel, chtěli se zmocnit Voyageru, ale selhali. Doktor však později vynalezl lék na tuto nemoc s užitím imunitního systému B'Elannina dítěte. To byl konečný důkaz pro Klingony, že dítě je zvěstovaný spasitel. Později je kapitán Janewayová vysadila na neobydlené planetě třídy M. (VOY: Prophecy) Rok 2376 Tom Paris si pořídil novou loď jménem Alice, která na něj začala mít velký vliv. Tom s ní hovořil a byl jí ovládán, protože Alice měla vědomí. Jednalo se o umělou životní formu, která existovala pouze v jeho podvědomí a se kterou se spojoval pomocí interfacu. Alice jej chtěla získat jako pilota a pomocí něj se dostat na místo, které nazývala domov. Později se pokusila zabít Torresovou, aby jim už nic nestálo v cestě. Tom byl však velmi rozzlobený, když to zjistil. Později mu však Alice vyhrožovala smrtí a on byl přinucen s ní odletět. B'Elanna ho však později zachránila, když pomocí interfacu vstoupila do jeho mysli a přesvědčila, ho že ho Alice jen využívá. (VOY: Alice) Později stejného roku B'Elanna havaruje s Deltaplánem na povrchu primitivní planety, kde ji najde jeden básník, který ji považuje za nesmrtelnou a vyšší bytost a z jejích vyprávění utvoří divadelní hru, která má přimět jeho krále, aby ukončil válku. (VOY: Muse) Poslední rok na Voyageru Icheb si špatně vysvětlil chování Torresové a došel k závěru, že se do něj zamilovala. Později se domníval, že Tom Paris s ním chce o ni bojovat. (VOY: Nightingale) Tom Paris se zúčastní vesmírného závodu na požádání závodu Iriny, která je také jednou z účastnic závodu, ale snaží se ho sabotovat. Torresvoé se zdá že je kvůli závodu odsunuta na druhou kolej, a proto se ho zúčastní s Tomem. Vše nakonec končí jejich dlouho očekávanou svatbou. (VOY: Drive) Torresová sestrojila polaronový modulátor, který Voyageru pomohl dostat se z prázdnoty, ve které byl uvězněn společně s několika dalšími loděmi. (VOY: The Void) Během bitvy s Borgy a konečného návratu Voyageru domů porodí Torresová svou a Parisovu dceru Miral Paris. (VOY: Endgame) Kajuta B'Elannina kajuta se nachází na palubě 9, v sekci 12. (VOY: Someone to Watch Over Me) ca:B'Elanna Torres Torresová Torresová Torresová Torresová Torresová bg:Б'Елана Торес de:B'Elanna Torres en:B'Elanna Torres es:B'Elanna Torres fr:B'Elanna Torres it:B'Elanna Torres nl:B'Elanna Torres pl:B'Elanna Torres pt:B'Elanna Torres sr:Б'Елана Торес sv:B'Elanna Torres